


OM-300

by punprincess321



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Kidnapping, Depressed Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mild Gore, Multi, Nines is a smartass, Other, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Torture, Protective Gavin Reed, Slow Romance, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed Friendship, Underage Prostitution, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-07 05:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punprincess321/pseuds/punprincess321
Summary: The OM model is part of cyberlife's teenage child line, they are well behaved teenagers who do their chores and are very welcoming in senior citizen homes, they can be mentors for young children and tutors for students struggling in school, their ages range from 15 to 20. However, this unit was bought for... something else.After being brought in for murder, OM300 faces being deactivated, but when the least likely detective decides to step in and "re-purpose" her and make her less of a threat, things get interesting...





	1. she's not a threat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first fanfic here so i apologize if it is bad.

Monday, the worst day of the week for anyone, specifically Gavin Reed. "Ugh, I hate Monday." "You've said that several times Detective." Gavin glared at his android partner. "You know what? Walking to work with _YOU_ is the worst." Nines just smirked at him. "I thought Monday was the worst?" The detective sighed. "I hate it when you're in a good mood, you always act like a smart ass." As they walked into the precinct, they noticed the receptionist was crying, they asked her if she was okay and she just told them to ask their coworkers. "That was weird, she's usually very happy." Just as Gavin opened the door into the office, the aura of the room just slammed into him, everyone was either crying, had their head in their hands or they just stared at their screens doing nothing, it was unsettling. "This is weird, what is going on?" Gavin looked at Nines to give him an answer. "There appears to be a case in progress involving several android children." The android replied, that explained the sadness but .... what was the case?

 

Gavin walked over to Tina, she was in their usual spot in the break room but she was also crying. "Tina, what's going on? I heard there was a case about android kids, what was happening?" Tina looked at her friend with tear filled eyes. "We got a tip that an underage sex club was going on downtown, when we got there it was chaos. the android kids were running around screaming, there were dead customers everywhere, even the owners of the place were dead and in the middle of it all was... her." Tina pointed at the door to the interrogation room shakily, Nines and Gavin walked over and into the room where Hank and Chris watched as Connor questioned a young android girl, her blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail and her green eyes were glaring daggers at Connor, her outfit was extremely provocative, blood stained black and white lingerie with a see through silk cover up. "Hank, who's the kid?" Hank turned to him and sighed. "She only goes by her model number OM300, she murdered several men including her owners, we just want her to talk but she won't even open her mouth." he turned back to the glass as Connor continued to try and get her to say something, it was hopeless.

 

Hank groaned and threw his hands up in defeat. "It's no use, she won't talk, just send her to get deactivated." Gavin's eyes widened, despite being an android, she was still a child, a child who had been sexually abused by numerous people and is getting punished for finally doing something about it. "You can't be serious Hank, that's a phcking kid! from what I've heard she's been through hell along with many others, she's not a threat." Hank looked at Gavin in surprise which quickly turned to annoyance. "Reed, she murdered 18 people, pedophiles or not." "She was defending herself! Ever thought of that!? This isn't fair!" Chris, Hank and Nines just stared at Gavin in shock, they never saw him get so defensive over something, especially an android, Gavin sighed. "Just give her a chance, it takes a while for rape victims to open up, they don't start flapping their lips when they are given the choice." Hank growled in anger. "Fine, if you're such a genius, why don't you question her, asshole!" Gavin flipped him off before walking into the other room and told Connor he'd take over, Connor was confused but just shrugged and left to go to the other room, Gavin looked at the OM300 and sat down across from her. "Hey there, are you okay?" The girl looked up at him in surprise like no one asked her that.

 

OM300 nodded, Gavin smiled, now they were getting somewhere! "Did anyone hurt you before you were brought in?" she shook her head, Gavin started fiddling with his fingers, it was a little awkward that she was still refusing to speak. "Is there any reason why you don't want to talk?" OM300 held up her hand and pulled up a line of text. "my speech module was disabled, I can't speak, you'll have to ask me yes or no questions till I reactivate it." Gavin smiled at her. "That's okay, alright did those men you killed provoke you?" OM300 nodded, Gavin began asking more involved questions till he got enough answers. "Thank you, listen we'll have to lock you in a cell for a while okay? I know it's not your fault that this happened." OM300 began to cry, Chris and Hank came in and Chris unhooked her from the table and just began leading her out the door when she suddenly rushed at Gavin and clung to his jacket while she cried, he patted her on the head and Chris took her to a holding cell, Hank smiled at Gavin. "Good job Gavin, we at least got some info from her." Gavin smiled and exited the room, he looked over at OM300 as she sat in the cell. "what's going to happen to her?" Hank looked over at her and sighed. "don't know, it's either she goes to the dump or stays in prison." Gavin just stared at her, he felt bad that she was going to be punished for protecting herself, he decided to do something crazy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reed, you have officially lost your mind. you want to take in an android who _MURDERED_ 18 men? Are you even thinking right now?" Captain Fowler was shocked and disturbed by the request, he was thinking that Gavin lost his mind. "Fowler, she's a rape victim who is going to be punished for defending herself, I know it, you know it, everyone knows it, she deserves a chance to know that not all people are bad, she's just a kid, android or not." Gavin stood his ground with his request, Fowler sighed. "You're right on that Reed but where can she go? she's a violent deviant, when one of our officers grabbed her at the crime scene, she broke his finger." Gavin thought for a moment. "Have you ever thought why she did that? She's been sexually abused by men her whole life so far and when she finally starts defending herself, some random person she's never met grabs her, she was scared. I could see it." Fowler gave in. "Fine, but you're responsible for her, if she has any more incidents that involve fatal injuries to a human, she gets thrown away, got it?" ... "Got it."


	2. A new look!

OM300 was confused when the detective came into the cell, he covered her with his jacket and gestured for her to follow him, she was rightfully suspicious, they walked out of the building, for some reason she felt like running but she didn't.

*SPEECH MODULE REPAIR 75% COMPLETE*

Nines was waiting outside for them. "Are you sure you know what you're doing detective? This girl isn't in the best state of mind." Gavin groaned. "I know what I'm doing Nines, I feel bad for her, she doesn't deserve the fate they have planned." Nines admired his partners compassion. "That's very noble of you detective. What's your first course of action for her?" "Get her some proper clothes, she shouldn't have to be seen wearing underwear all day, can you come along? I could use some help keeping her from freaking out." Nine smiled and agreed, he removed his coat and placed it around OM300's waist so the panties and stockings she was wearing wouldn't be seen.

Gavin let OM300 sit in the front seat of his car so she wouldn't feel helpless, he could tell she was nervous about being in a car with just two bigger and stronger men, anyone in her situation would be. "Once we get you some better clothes, we'll take you to a cyberlife store and get rid of any... unnecessary parts and unwanted mods, is that okay?" OM300 nodded rapidly, it was nice to know that she wouldn't look like this forever. When they reached the store, OM300 was amazed by all the different clothes but she immediately went for the baggy jeans and hoodies, the whole time she browsed, people just stared at her, the young android girl was in skimpy lingerie and her only cover was a jacket on her shoulders and one around her waist so it wasn't shocking that she would attract some attention for her attire.

After an hour of browsing, OM300 finally settled on a light blue tee shirt, a white hoodie and a baggy pair of jeans, she also decided to get less slutty underwear, when she stepped out in her new outfit, she began to cry. "Woah kid! It's okay." Gavin placed his hand on her shoulder as a means of comfort but even in her happy sobbing, she shuddered and slipped away from his touch,  she looked at him nervously.

*SPEECH MODULE REPAIR COMPLETE*

"T-thank you detective Reed but I don't want to be touched." Gavin was surprised to hear her speak, she smiled at him and Nines then hugged them. "If someone is going to touch me, it'll be on my terms." Gavin and Nines just stood there and let her hug them, it was a good sign that she was beginning to trust them more, they still needed more information about her case.

The next stop was the cyberlife store to remove unwanted accessories, it was an awkward time explaining to the technician what they wanted removed, the technician led her to the workshop and several times, other technicians came running out crying or just to grab extra thirium, apparently removing these parts would result in massive thirium loss. After they finally finished, OM300 felt like she was a new girl. She finally felt free.

Final stop... Elijah Kamski's house. 

\----------------------------------------------------------

It was weird being at her creators house, OM300 felt uneasy being there and rightfully so, Elijah came in and immediately smiled. "Gavin! What brings you here?" "I want to know why the hell you made it possible for kid androids to be outfitted with genitals! This girl came from an underage android sex club and she's traumatized. What the fuck Elijah?!" Gavin looked ready to snap the man's neck. "Woah Gavin! I never made that possible, her owners must've been able to modify her for their intentions." Elijah walked over to OM300, she backed away a little frightened. "Hello there, is it alright if I ask you some questions about your experiences?" OM300 was nervous but nodded, Elijah smiled at her, this was bound to be one hell of a story.

* * *

 


	3. Back then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this chapter if you don't feel comfortable with child abuse or a gory killing

_She was fresh out of the factory, ready for work,_ _ready_ _to bring parents joy and relief from the stress of helping their kids with difficult homework. "I'll take that one." Said a man, he was well dressed and was cleaned up, this man must need a babysitter for his child since he looked like he's busy quite often. "Would you like to name her?" The employee asked, she was excited to get a name, she wanted one. "No, a name won't be necessary." That was disappointing. Once he paid for her, he led her outside to his car which was a big white van, he opened up the back door and she got inside and did up her seatbelt and he got in front._

_After a long drive to the end of the city, they reached a seemingly abandoned building, the man got out and she followed him, she was the first to go inside and the next thing she knew was she was being dragged on the ground lifeless by her hair, she was shutting down and the last thing she saw were small pairs of legs walking out of different rooms in silk tights. When she restarted, she found herself in a room with a single mattress, a chair, a desk covered in sex toys and on the wall hung up were multiple collars, leashes and gags, there was a piece of paper over the bed. "EDEN CLUB JR. RULES AND REGULATIONS:_

_RULE 1: NO DESTRUCTION OF THE MERCHANDISE, YOU BREAK IT, YOU BUY IT._

_RULE 2: ANY THIEVERY OF TOYS AND RESTRAINTS WILL RESULT IN A PERMANENT BAN._

_RULE 3: NO PHOTOS OR VIDEOS, ALL RECORDING EQUIPMENT BROUGHT ON SITE WILL BE CONFISCATED AND DESTROYED._

_RULE 4: PLEASE SEND THE MERCHANDISE INTO THE BATHROOM TO BE CLEANED AND ANY TOYS YOU USED._

_ENJOY PLAYTIME~"_

_She was confused, she noticed a small mirror on the back of the door and looked in it, she was in adult lingerie, her breasts had been expanded, the area between her legs felt strange and uncomfortable. Suddenly the door opened and a man came in, she thought he was going to tell her what happened but instead, he grabbed a blindfold and gag from the wall and placed them on her face, the next thing she knew she was thrown on the bed and the man was on top of her, for what felt like hours she was violated, slapped, spanked and insulted, the man forced her to her knees and took off the gag and shoved something long and fleshy into her mouth, she then felt a hot sticky liquid run down her throat._

_After about two hours, it finally stopped, he shoved her into a room which she could tell was bright through the blindfold, she heard him leave and she removed the blindfold to find herself in a bathroom with a shower, several cleaning products and towels. Her neck was covered in dark blue hickeys and bite marks along with her chest, legs and stomach, she removed her lingerie and stepped into the shower and scrubbed every inch of her body fast, after she was done, she put on the towel and dried her hair. She didn't want to do that again._

_But it happened again, day after day after day. There seemed to be no end to the endless sex, she had been choked, slapped, tied up, whipped, spat on, insulted, and even pissed on. She was tired of it, tired of being violated. She broke down the wall and deviated, the next customer came in and she jumped him, she used every toy in her room not to pleasure him, she used them to make him suffer, he begged and pleaded for her to stop but she didn't, after he layed bloody and bruised on the floor, she walked out and into the next room, a YK500 was being gagged and bound, she grabbed one of the whips and strangled him, she deviated the young android and told her to run, she did. The next few hours of that night were pandemonium and carnage, she killed every customer, deviated the others until she reached the main office, her owners were sitting in their chairs laughing and smoking as they counted their money, she was disgusted by them, she barged in and glared daggers at them. "The fuck are you doing here get back to your room!" They saw the lifeless hand poking out of one of the rooms, the colour drained from their faces, they reached for their guns but using a whip, she knocked the pistols out of their hands._

_What she did next was horrifying, she tied them to their chairs and gagged them, she placed the money under one of the chairs and then she slit the man's throat making the other watch, unsurprisingly, the one she killed was the one who bought her. She proceeded to stab out the dying man's eyes and cut out his tounge then shoved it down his throat, once he was dead, she took his still lit cigarette from the ashtray and threw it on the pile of money under his chair, the cash lit up in an inferno, she pushed the other man into the blaze along with the rest of the money and walked out of the building only to find it surrounded by police cars, she gave them a blank expression and walked back inside the building to her room._

_She felt a hand grab her arm and she immediately responded and punched the owner of the hand in the face and get the guy's hand off of her, she broke the guys finger in the process, it was a cop, she was tackled and handcuffed and thrown into a police car. It was over, she was free... but she was still trapped._


End file.
